Talk:UNSC Embers (CFG-09)
Please remove everything of mine that you've plagiarised for this article, including most of the armour section, complement section (in which you actually link to two of my articles), crew section and everything else that I've missed or suspect but can't prove, because I will find it all eventually. Several other issues: *the text makes frequent reference to a frigate when this article is supposed to be a destroyer *If this is an article about an individual ship, most of the article should talk about the ship itself, not the class, which is what a class article is for *The hull symbol 'CFG' would indicate some kind of cruiser, not a destroyer, and doesn't exist anyway *twenty Shiva missiles is far too many for any 500 metre long vessel to carry *twenty Longswords unrealistic in the extreme, given the size of Longswords and the fact that destroyers don't usually carry single ships anyway. The frigate, which was actually designed to carry fighters and was slightly bigger than this vessel, couldn't manage a single Longsword. *you've given a destroyer a MAC that fires a round 45% bigger than the HMAC found in cruisers, does that not seem a bit odd to you? *most of the other technology you've detailed here is just impossible during the last years of the Human-Covenant war. I suggest you research what tech was available and remove the faint whiff of godmodding this article has. You have seven days from today to remove all plagiarism, or you'll recieve a temporary ban and an administrator will edit or delete this article at their discretion, in accordance with the rules. In addition, you have fourteen days to remove canon issues, or this article will be namespaced. Have a great day! Additional issues: *No UNSC starship would be equipped with shielding in 2529, they hadn't even figured out personal shielding yet, so how they will equip a warship with it is beyond me. *At 900m metres plus, it's going to be outside the rough tonnage boundary for a destroyer, being a light cruiser if anything. *Giving a destroyer a MAC 45% bigger than a regular destroyer is silly. It's the size it is for a reason, being a balance of power consumption, physical size and damage yield making it appropriate for the class. It would equate to arming a Marathon-class cruiser with an SMAC and expecting it to fit in the same space and consume the same power as its regular HMAC. *Putting a nuclear missile inside a MAC is ridiculous. It would only get vaporised on impact without doing anything, wouldn't add considerably to the damage yield, and would interfere with the penetrative effectiveness of the MAC, which is where its actual power comes from. *The UNSC is totally, completely, nowhere near utilising dark matter in technology in 2530, not even in experimental forms. This is something the most ambitious fanon writers have added in at the turn of the 27th century, seventy years later, with after decades of considerable external help. *Revolving Archer pods are redundant, seeing as missiles have the ability to launch and then orient themselves at their target. Giving them revolving launchers makes the process longer, more complicated technically and thus more prone to breakdown and malfunction, and exposes the missiles to many times the risk of being hit by enemy fire. *A hangar bay filled with rows and rows of Archers sounds like a recipe for one-hit ship destruction. *No UNSC ship had the capacity during the Human-Covenant war to destroy an opponent warship 'in seconds'. Even if a UNSC vessel outsized and in theory outgunned its opponent, battles were heavily stacked in the Covenant's favour. If a UNSC cruiser destroyed a Covenant frigate or destroyer, it had got lucky. The fact that you assert this class's superiority over equivalent Covenant classes, and not only that, state a time of seconds for victory, shows the level of godmodding that is present here. But hey, at least you remove the plagiarism. Additional issues #2: *It's massively unrealistic to say the UNSC started thirty thousand new projects in the first five years of the war. Partly because the UNSC had next to no knowledge and material of the Covenant's by that point, and the little they did have would not have been enough to start thirty projects, let alone thirty thousand. I highly doubt there was enough technology in humanity's hands at the end of the war to account for thirty thousand research projects. Besides the fact that this would probably exhaust all the UNSC's manpower and budget. *still referred to heavily as a frigate and a destroyer, in fact more often than a cruiser *to repeat myself, a H-C war era cruiser would not be "more than capable of holding it's own against multiple Covenant Frigates, or against a similar Covenant cruiser." It would also not be able to hold off two cruisers while simultaneously destroying several frigates. I doubt it would have the ability to accomplish even the second of those tasks, partly because of MAC energy requirements and partly because several frigates would make paper shreds of a lone UNSC cruiser. *plus all the other issues you've not addressed. Additional issues #3: Despite your two week fixing period having expired, newly arisen issues mean that it would be unfair to namespace this immediately. Firstly, you haven't removed the ship's shielding, despite me detailing how the UNSC could not equip any warship with shielding in 2530 (this one being 900 metres long) because they hadn't even figured out how to shield a seven foot suit of armour, which incidentally happened to be mankind's most advanced piece of kit. Saying that MJOLNIR shielding was derived from this starship's shielding, as you had done before removing the text, is nonsensical and backwards. The UNSC was no where near being able to reverse engineer Forerunner technology in 2530. It took until the 2540s-50s for UNSC applications of Covenant technology, such as shielding, to appear. Then consider the rarity of surviving Forerunner relics compared to Covenant tech, and its significantly more advanced nature. 2530, just five years into the war, is absurdly early for the UNSC to introduce a prototype warship based on alien technology, no matter what its actual capabilities are. You have an additional week to rectify these issues to avoid namespacing. I'm saying this for the third time; the UNSC did not have shielding in 2529, in any way, shape or form. No matter how many times you change it to unstable, or experimental, or incomplete, it is simply not possible. Please stop ignoring this. Sorry, thanks for the extra time. Phalanx Actual 21:49, February 9, 2012 (UTC) A few further issues, apologies for not pointing these out far sooner. *the decision to commission fifty thousand new UNSC warships is rather unrealistic. I doubt the UNSC Navy even possessed that many ships to begin with, not to mention that sort of production would economically and operationally cripple the UNSC. *I highly doubt any UNSC ship could remain airborne in atmosphere for over a week. Functioning as an aerial base is also somewhat unrealistic considering the Covenant would very rapidly attempt to find and destroy the ship. *Even if design of the ship began on the very first day of the war, five years is still an implausibly short time for a ship to enter service in. In that time, the ship has to be designed, built, fitted out and trialled, and that's even before the Navy gets their hands on it for commissioning, crewing and deployment. *While having a sort of modular armament for starships is in theory a good idea, I can see it having many limitations in practice. Firstly a ship's response times are going to be severely limited if it has to be held longer for weapons to be replaced, and I also suspect that serious problems would occur with all the different weapons systems, and getting them all to function and integrate with the ship when fitted. Finally, it would place considerable logistical strain on the UNSC; not only do they have to make sure that personnel, fuel, munitions and consumables are in the correct place, they must also always have a supply of varying types of warship armaments on hand. And if, as often happens in wartime scenarios, the logistical train is disrupted, the warship finds itself with inadequate or totally absent armament. It is for this reason that warships are armed with multirole weaponry, so that the need for several different systems is eliminated. Again, you have an additional week to fix these issues before the article is namespaced.